Forbidden Love
by Covingtontw
Summary: Emma was engaged. Her parents made a deal with the one person who always collects. He is not inclined to have Emma backed out of the betrothal, even if it's true love. But can our hero Killian Jones convinced Emma and everyone keeping the apart to marry him instead.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time

Disclaimer: I don't anything. Really I don't because if I did Emma and Hook would be together eons ago.

**This is my first attempt at CS fiction for the lovely characters Captain Hook/Killian Jones and Emma Swan. I'm a true fan of these two and I can't wait to see their relationship unfold. With that being said here goes my first story. **

**This hiatus is killing me slowly. **

Forbidden Love 

Prologue

_The Enchanted Forest, Princess Snow White and Prince Charming Castle_

He was riding the wind, pushing the horse way beyond her limits. He gently tapped the animal reassuring her that the journey was almost over.

Killian Jones was a man on fire, riding through the Enchanted Forest, oblivious to his surroundings; he was riding so fast that he got some curious stares from riders and carriages. He almost knock over one the riders, he mouthed a sorry and was on way.

There was a strange, magical rhythm to the horse and his movements, that kept pushing him along. His mind was focused on one thing only as he propelled further.

The castle.

He has to get to the castle.

He had to stop the wedding.

How long had he been riding? One hour? Thirty minutes? He couldn't concentrate on anything but his destination.

The castle. Snow White and the Prince castle.

The bloody ceremony or whatever they were calling it was starting just after lunch. This thing that should have never happened, this thing that was blasphemous. She had gone through with it after everything that happened. He had to stop it. He had to stop her. He did know how, hell he was going to have to get past the guards at the gates and more on the castle grounds. He did know why, but he had to stop her, it was so wrong on so many levels.

She had to know it was wrong.

She was his after all. They were kindred spirits. He could read her like an open book. They fit, they understood each other, Gods, and the lass knew it all.

How long did the ceremony take? The priest must have a long spiel; he had never been to one. His life was spent at sea and the most he saw of weddings or anything close to one was his crew eloping with a broad they picked up at port.

He could see the castle now and he urged the horse to slow down her gallop.

The two guards look into his direction, he quickly devised a plan and he hoped that the guards would buy it.

"Excuse me" as he brought the horse to a stop. The guards look at him questionably. "I'm here for E…. The princess nuptials celebration, I'm a guest of honor and should have been placed on the list.

"Yes I believe that the princess said that a man" he looked down at his hand and at the gleaming hook. "Yes, Sir Killian Jones you are on the list" and with a swift movement the gates were opened and Killian said thank you and pushed through onto the castle grounds.

He thought that was quite easy, he smirked. So she had expected him to show up.

The castle was a sight and on any other given day he would take in its grandeur beauty, not today. Not now.

He pulled the reins on the horse and dismounted, giving her over to a footman who appeared suddenly. He asked rather hastily and a little winded where the ceremony was being held and stalked off into the direction.

He kept his mind charge with he must, he must. He had to stop this. It was unmistakable wrong. He had to stop. He would stop it.

He could now see the imposing door that led to resplendent ballroom. No expense was too much for, because its looks like an explosion of extravagance littered the entrance. Flowers, lanterns, white frosted branches that were entwined with the door. Magic to doubt or fairy dust. It was cheerful and it was wrong. Today was not a cheerful day. It was not an event that was cause for celebration.

And Killian was going to stop it.

He thrust the door forward with almost his last breath. He did not mean for the door to crash into the wall, but it did and the throng of noble men, lords, kings, queens, women and children went silent. The man at the epicenter holding over the duties of ceremonies stopped and everyone eyes felt upon him.

They were looking at him, intrigued stares from all directions was upon him.

With the courage of a man who was headed for his happy ending or death by no doubt the prince uttered the words that harbored his mind all day.

"Don't" Killian gasped. He puffed out, his trek finally catching up to him. The words barely audible to the large crowd before him.

"Don't," he said louder, pushing forward. "Don't do it"

She said nothing, he saw her. Her mouth fell open in shock. He saw the prince hand balled into a fist and his knuckles white. He saw her and she saw him. The flowers she held in her hand slipped and he knew… Gods he knew that she'd stopped breathing.

She looked ravishing. Her golden locks seemed to catch all the sunlight and it emit a light that gave him the strength of the mighty seas he'd sailed three hundred plus years. He was now more confident than ever, walking with more of skip as he made his way toward the front. It seemed like the crowd had been stunned. The only person that mattered was Emma.

"Don't do it, love," he said again.

Still she didn't answer. No one did. It was strange, that over five hundred or more of the Enchanted Forest most famous and infamous did not utter a word. No one could take tear their eyes away from him as he made his way down the aisle.

"I love you," he said, right there, right in front of everyone. He did not care. This secret that he held on for too long was worth shouting out at each corner of the realms. He would not let her marry someone else. He would not let her marry him without making sure the entire world knew that she owned his heart.

"I love you, gods love," he said again, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw movement, Rumpelstilskin. The Dark One.

That did not deter him as he kept walking towards his love, his Emma.

"Don't do it," he said stepping closer to her. "Don't marry him."

"Killian," she whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

"I love you." It was the only thing left to say and the only thing that he knew he could give her. His love from now and forever. She was his eternity, his happy ending and his true love.

Her eyes glistened, and he could see her breath caught in her throat. She looked up at the man she was going to marry. His eyes narrowed as he locked eyes with Killian and pulled Emma towards him, she shrugged from him embrace. He did not expect her to pulled away and his brows rose and faltered back and with a shrug of his shoulder he "said it was her choice".

Killian sank to one knee. "Marry me," he said, baring his soul, leaving behind the revenge he held on to for far too long. "Marry me."

He stopped breathing, even the crowd behind him breaths were halted.

She brought her eyes to his. They spoke to him, as if she'd actually said the words herself, he saw her for who she really was to the deepest part of her being.

"Marry me," he whispered one last time.

Her walls striped to its very core, her eyes green, pure and true locked on to his blue. Lips trembling, but her poise controlled, she said….

**This ends the prologue. I'm already starting chapter one, in which our hero falls in love. I'm hoping to make at least ten chapters. Rumple is around, but why was he at the Castle. **

**I can't get enough of Captain Swan. That's why after reading countless of fan-fiction, I wanted to extend my own thoughts to my favorite onscreen couple. Please be kind and review. It would make fan girl happy.**

**Also please extend any criticism to my writing; although I think its good, I think I can always use some pointers. **

**Thank for fellow CSers shippers. **


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon A Time

Disclaimer: I don't anything. Really I don't because if I did Emma and Hook would be together eons ago.

**Thank you SnowleopardSwan251, Nouqueret and for the review. It made my day. **

**Heads up. I'm keeping to the true origins of the characters, because A & E are geniuses and I won't mess with a good thing. Well except for our lovely heroine of the story. The lovely, brave Emma Swan. She was not sent to our world but rather remained in the EF with her parents. Hook character will be the same, lost his love Milah, etc. Snow, Charming, and Evil Queen all the personas will stay intact. Okay, if any more questions please let me know. I'm trying to write these characters as I see them. I hope I do all of them justice. Henry is not part of the story. It would have been a great addition, but our young golden goddess did not have a child. **

**Note: Captain/Jones has a supply of beans that were given to him by Jack. I realize when I was writing that Hook was in Neverland for a very long time and without any means of leaving, so I had to explain why he was able to pop up in EF every now and then. Pan did not know of this, he kept it secret. This will make sense as you read. **

Forbidden Love 

Chapter One 

_In which The Pirate falls in love, but not quite yet._

Three months earlier

Unlike most men of his acquaintance, Killian Jones or what his crew refers to him and known throughout the realms the roughish, dashing Captain Hook believed in true love.

It's hard not to believe when the entire kingdom most treasured value was true love kiss. Gods, the epiphany of true love kiss was Snow White and Prince Charming battles with the ruthless Evil Queen Regina. Their love for each other had been tested too many times and always came out with hope that true love will conquer anything and it was true. It existed and Killian would be a fool not to consider its true power.

Considering the following:

He was also victim to true love in the form of Milah. A feisty woman, with brown cascading curls who stole this pirate heart.

Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip.

Ariel and Prince Eric.

Beauty Belle and The Dark One. Yes even the dark one had found true love and Killian could not understand why. The man who took everything from him and the one person he hated more than Peter Pan had found someone that tamed the man he swore his revenge one until his dying breath.

Love existed.

It was not a figment of ones imagination designed only as an antidote to a sleeping curse. It not something that cannot be touch, smell or see, but it was out there and Killian knew that when he first laid eyes upon her, he'd found it again.

It was something not like the love he felt for his Milah, this love was like being caught up in a frenzy of a dream, taking your breath away with each thought. It was the love that cracked walls and make a ruthless pirate surrender his heart.

Although, if he wanted to pin point the precise moment that he fell in love with the woman that was completely forbidden, he think the moment was an abstract sort of concept. Because taking a nosedive into something that was foreign to him for too many years was nonexistent.

When it came to her, any possession of one self was completely baffling. She was impossible, wonderful and had a fine sense of humor. Any woman in their right mind would not take his sexual innuendos and cocky behavior lightly. Sure he had many women at his beck and call, and they fell over each other just to spend one night with him. Emma, yes the thought of her name was turning him into a possible respectable pillar of the land.

She saw him as a challenge, as he did her. The moment was momentous, earth-shattering, life altering and it came down on him like the waves crashing against the Jolly Roger.

Killian was, by all accounts dangerous, what people in these parts called a villain. He was not entitled to a happy ending those were for the heroes. He had his ship, his crew and plenty of pillaged gold to have his happy ending and above all his revenge. He was considered fearless, devilishly handsome and he commanded a great deal of respect and attention wherever he ventured. Whether he was at sea fighting to stay alive, dock at port or having a good drink at a tavern not suitable for society.

He was precisely sitting in a leather trim chair that was accommodating to his now aching heart. He find himself daydreaming far too much lately, which was conducive to him listening to Smee telling the lot of adventures on Neverland and of Pan, a demon boy who drew an alliance with the Captain to pursue his not for the fool hearted ministrations.

The Old Bucket was his favorite tavern to visit when he docked the Jolly. Being back in the Enchanted forest was not his intention; he only came from time to time to avenge his Milah. He'd found out a long time ago that only way to stop the dark one was a dagger. It was what he drew his power from. So being here was a means to an end, darkest secrets were spilled here at the tavern and it's where the Captain found out where Rumplestilskin kept the weapon that would be his undoing.

Killian wasn't really paying attention. He rarely did in the last days.

"Captain? Captain?"

He looked up, blinking, Smee held a smile of adoration and a coward all wrapped together. Smee was a sniveling little rat, but Killian knew he had the man trust to the end. He was his first mate. He did not refer to him as a friend, because the only friend that Killian ever possessed was Liam, his brother whose death had put a wall around his heart.

"I'm sorry, he lowered his eyes, "begging your pardon Captain for intruding upon your thoughts."

Killian flashed him a smile, and nodded for him to continue. Even his crew was at the mercy of his attention.

"Of course, Captain," Smee murmured. "She's at the Tavern, Captain," he cleared his throat clearly thinking that he would have the wrought of his Captain later. Which was never the case, but the crew always feared that upsetting him was that they would walk the bloody plank.

"I think she means to talk with you sir."

"Aye, Smee," he sounded exactly like a lovesick boy, but quickly recovered. "Well, I should not keep the lady waiting and he arched his brow and a wink of his eyes hinting of something far less than serendipitous. The look was not lost on Smee's face, confirming a new form of idolization.

Her.

There she was.

Emma Swan.

The princess in a place that was downright dangerous. She had on a black cloak that sheltered her from prying eyes and from the realization of the beloved princess in a place only fit for barbarians, vandals and villains.

He knew it was she and the cloak could not hide the fact that he saw golden tendrils sneaking out and hints of silky pale skin. He stood frozen, transfixed. The air suddenly too thick to breath. He stood their aching.

He couldn't see her face, not even her profile. He was just for gods, only her back and he was a wreck.

For all the other women, he was wrecked. He was burning up in intensity, fire, an overwhelming sense of rightness, he did not feel this way about Milah. He loved her and was convinced that she was his true love. Hell his revenge was solely based on his love for her.

And yet he stood here a mad man, consumed, starved and it felt right.

He managed to murmur a few greetings from the patrons in the tavern as he made it way towards the table she'd taken up in the back. He had to reach her, He had to see her face, breathe in her scent and hear her voice.

And then he was there, standing mere inches away. He was breathless, in awe, somehow he felt like he's just ran mile to fulfill his heart desires. He stood there for a moment as her eyes caught his, and they were staring at each other.

He smiled softly and said, "Lets go" and he pulled up her hand rather to harsh, but she didn't utter a word as they slipped out of the Tavern.

Emma was not a girl to have a fine time with, she was someone that you want to relish and savor with each moment.

He had one thought and that was to get her the hell out of this place and onto his ship. At least he knew that she would be safe there. Well he was convincing himself that he was protecting her from being caught at The Old Bucket, but really was she much safer with him.

**Okay I thought I would post this, because I need sleep, but stay tune I'm doing a flash back when they first encountered each other. I was hoping that would have made it to this chapter, but it did not. **

**Again please review, it really drives me to write and seeing that I start writing at 10 at night and goes way past midnight. **

**Thank for following my story and tagging it as a favorite. Love, Love, Love!**

**Prepare for fluff, I'm not sure if I'm good at smut, but I want to write some. **

**Point out my mistakes. I tend to have a lot going in my mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon A Time

Disclaimer: I don't anything.

**Thank you for all the reviews and hello to the new followers. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Emma and Hook meet for the first time. **

**Enjoy!**

**I had this written now for a couple of days. Been traveling etc. Well anyways Chapter two is here.**

Forbidden Love 

Chapter Two 

_In which our heroine displays herself unlike a princess._

_One week before three months earlier._

_Emma was impressed. If nothing else she saw that he was exactly the kind of reckless man that she could make her forget what was clouding her better judgment._

_ Anything, to take her mind from the most horrific argument she had with her mother and father. _

_ What had started out to be a nice family dinner at the castle had quickly turned into marriage arrangement war that Emma did not have a say in the matter._

_ Her parents expected her to marry a man she's never met._

_ She was so upset that after her parents thought she was settled down for the night, she'd slipped out of the castle. With the help of one of the guards, who was infatuated with her, she was guaranteed a smooth exit and entry._

_ She did not expect to end up at the tavern, it was one of the places she's heard whispers about, but never been. Is was nestled along the docks and mostly sailors, pirates and other non-respectable folks visited there, well that was what was told to her. She was so flustered, she wanted a to take a risk and the old Tavern seemed like the most logical idea._

_ The Old Bucket was exactly how everyone explained it. Tuck neatly along the docks, it was hard to missed if one was not looking. The place did not stick out and although along the docks was markets and fine places to have a meal, this place existed here. The docks were beautiful tonight and she could not help, but admire all the ships. There was one especially an enchanting ship that caught her eye. The Jolly Roger, she was sure that she's heard the name before. She wondered what life aboard a ship was like. _

_ She tied her horse up at a post and entered the establishment. Eyes greeted her and she duck her head in fear and of being recognize. If anyone caught wind that she was here, well the trouble she would be in is far worst that the trouble that she was now in. _

_ The bartender waved a hand at her to seat herself. She took up a table in the far back. In no time a barmaid came to take her drink order. Feeling free, she asked for a their best amber liquid. _

_ After settling down with her drink, she took in her surroundings. No one seemed to be concerned with her and she find that comforting. The real world, being unencumbered by good verses evil, this was all she dreamt about. She was a princess and a princess did not go anywhere without a chaperone, and a flank of castle guards. A princess was to be kept out of danger in fear of the Evil Queen. _

_ The place was rowdy and everyone seemed to be having jovial time. A crowd was gathered at a very large table at the center, and whatever had their attention was treating them to a story because they all seemed mesmerized and awed. Laughter erupted from the patrons as they all tapped their glasses on the table chanting along, "To the Captain, a first class man of the seas."_

_ Curiosity got the best of Emma and she strained her ears to hear what they were saying to see who commandeered such regards._

_ The person back was towards her, she caught a gleam of something shiny from the person hand. It looked like a hook. Well that could not be right, she must be mistaken, the shiny object was where his hand ought to be. A Hook, the familiar name of the ship outside- no that can't be that was a tale. This person cannot be-_

_ Trying to make sense of the musings in head, she did not see when the Captain turn and was looking at her._

_ When she locked eyes with him, she felt as if the air was sucked of the room._

_He was imposing and not conventionally. He was prepossessing. She could not see the color of his eyes, but from the way that he was inspecting her, she believed that he knew who she was. _

_ She turned away gathering a bit of composure from the way his eyes were peeling away her cover. She decided it was time to leave. _

_ She did not realize that our dear Captain had gotten up from his seat and was headed directly for our lost princess._

_ Without any effort the Captain was at the door, with his back lazily in the frame. Now looking directly at him, she saw that his eyes were blue. Well blue would be too plain to describe them. They were electric and they reminded her of the ocean just behind the horizon where the sky and the water met. She could get lost just looking in them or maybe one look at them and she'll spill secrets. She thought earlier that he was handsome, but she'd also add devilishly handsome, tall, but not much taller than she was, with dark brown hair and oh yes a rather pleasing smile._

_ Now that he was standing there, she could definitely see the Hook attached to his right hand, bounded by a leather sheath. He was wearing a black leather jacket that almost swept at the floor, a sword swung from his pants, rings, an earring and the Hook. _

_ "This is no place for woman alone and definitely not the princess," he said and his voice was everything she thought it would sultry and smooth. "Men have been drinking, Love."_

_ "I'm not a princess," she had said. She flat out lie, oh what her parents would say to her denying her heritage. _

_ "My lady if you aren't the princess, then I'm not a Pirate," he said with a hint of smugness._

_ Emma's breath caught. Her mind doing flips as she looked at the hook and then remembered the Jolly Roger._

_ "Who are you?" she asked bashfully._

_ He bowed, "Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by more colorful moniker Hook."_

_ "As in Captain Hook" I responded._

_ "So you've heard of me," he said._

_ "Only that you were heartless pirate with no life ambition and who wanted to avenge a woman's heart, but you are a tale."_

_ "Well princess, I am that very Pirate." And he did the most astonishing thing leaning down and brushing her hands with a kiss._

_ What happened next was a blur. He said that he noticed her when she walked into the tavern and in instantly recognize from a portrait he's seen of the Royal Family. He asked her what she was really doing at the god-forsaken place. And he'd asked her questions, reading her like she was an open book. And it seemed so; because she was telling him of the quarrel she'd shared earlier with her parents, of her upcoming marriage and of the deal her parents made with the Dark One. _

_ Next they were walking along the docks, talking like they were friends that were long lost. She was smiling, and allowing him to take away from the dramatics that was her life. _

_ He was honest in everything he told her no pretenses or trickery. He was speaking like a man of honor and she believed him and found it easy to trust him. She was afraid to talk, to reveal herself, to trust and she was breaking in front of him and he'd asked the one question she always thought of. "Have you ever been in love?" Her answer a simple "No". _

_ He did not judge. He believed her. It was new and exhilarating to have someone, she only met to see her for what she was deep down, not a princess. Just Emma._

_ Oh the Captain was good, really good and endearing._

_ He was looking at her, his eyes twinkling in the dim light. He lips were parted. Intensity was there, like he would like to take her away with him and release her from the strains of her life._

_ And his lips… they touched her. _

_ It was a kiss._

_ A pirate on the docks was kissing her._

_ Her. Emma. The princess, who was engaged and will be married in three months. This kiss was all about her. At this every moment she was at the center of his world. It was bordering on danger, carnal. No pretenses because she knows that he were a man of honor, gentlemen at heart and would love her to the end. She knew it because like he could read her she could read a lie and he would not lie, because why would he._

_ It was remarkable. She wondered if this is what a true love kiss felt like. Because she was transforming. How a little kiss, so soft, brush of his lips across hers, sent shivers, tightens around her chest. She felt a rush, her body felt alive and she wanted to freeze this moment in time as if afraid that he would move his lips away and realizing that kissing a princess who was to be married, would be his death._

_ God help her, she did not want to him to move away. She wanted this, she need this. This would make the memory of what her life was turning out to be, just a memory._

_ She just wanted._

_ Everything. Anything that could make her forget._

_ Anything she could feel._

_ His arms came around her, and she leaned in, sighing against his mouth as her body came into contact with his. This was it, she thought dimly. This was what her mom and dad had. This was her true love symphony._

_ This was the whoosh, the true love whoosh._

_ His mouth grew more urgent, and she opened to him, reveling in the warmth of his kiss. It spoke to her, called to her soul. His hands were holding her tighter, tighter and her own snaked around him, finding his collar. Her fingers leaving their mark._

_ She hadn't meant to touch him, hadn't even thought about it. Her hands seemed to know where to go, how to find him, bring him closer. Her back arched, and the heat between them grew._

_ And the kiss went on….and on._

_ She felt it in her belly, she felt in her toes. This kiss seemed to be everywhere. All across her skin, straight down to her soul._

_ "Emma," he whispered, his lips finally leaving hers to blaze a hot trail along her jaw to her ear. "My God, Princess."_

_ She didn't want to speak, didn't want to do anything to break the moment. She didn't know what to call him, she could not quite say Captain Hook and Killian was far to intimate. _

_ Her neck arched as he nipped at her earlobe, and she moaned…soft, incoherent sounds that slid from her lips like a song. She wanted to sink into him. She wanted the weight of him, the heat of him, and she wanted to touch him-she wanted to so something. She wanted to act. She wanted to be daring._

_ She moved her hands to his hair, sinking her fingers into the silky strands. He let out a little groan, and just the sound of his voice was doing remarkable things to her neck-his lips, his tongue, his teeth-she didn't know which, but one of them was setting her on fire._

_ His lips moved down the column of her throat, raining fire along her skin. And his hands-they had moved. They were cupping her pressing her against him, and everything felt so urgent._

_ This was no longer about what she wanted. It was about what she needed._

_ Emma understood it now. She understood what it meant to want something, to be apart of something as profound as love. She knew it was wrong, to allow it to happen even though it could mean his death._

_ And then she tried it. "Hook", she whispered, testing his moniker on her lips. _

_ "My name love," he said. "My real name."_

_ "Killian," she said. It felt like an endearment, an intimacy, almost as if she could change the world and everything around her with one single word._

_ If she said his name, then he could be hers, and she could forget everything else, she could forget-_

_ Baelfire._

_ Dear God, she was engaged. It was not just any engagement. A deal had been made. And when you make a deal with Rumplestilskin, he always collected. And Emma was his prize for his son. _

_ "No," she said, pressing her hands on his chest. "No, I can't."_

_ He allowed her to push him away. She turned her head afraid to look at him. She knew... if she saw his face…._

_ She was weak. She wouldn't be able to resist._

_ "Emma," he said, and she realized that the sounds of him were as hard to bear, as his face would have been._

_ "I can't do this." She shook her heard, still not looking at him. "It's wrong."_

_ "Emma." And this time she felt his fingers on her chin, gently urging her to face him._

_ "Please allow me to escort you back to the castle," he said._

_ "No!" It came out too loud, and she stopped, swallowing uncomfortably. "I can't risk you been seen," she said, finally allowing her eyes to meet his._

_ It was a mistake. The way he was looking at her- His eyes were stern, but there was more. A hint of softness, a touch of warmth. And curiosity. As if… As if he wasn't quite sure what he was seeing. As if he were looking at her for the very first time._

_ Dear god, that was the part she couldn't bear. She wasn't even sure why. Maybe it was because he was looking at her. Maybe it was because the expression was so…. him. Maybe it was both._

_ Maybe it didn't matter._

_ But it terrified her all the same._

_ "You bloody think that I'm to let wander back to castle by yourself," he said. "You safety is now my only responsibility."_

_ Emma wondered what happen to the risky pirate she just met, who was jovial, impetuous and who she was conversing with a moment ago. Someone else replaced him entirely. Her dad._

_ "Emma," he said he was not exactly a question, but a reminder to let you know that he was not taking no for an answer and he was going to have his way in the matter._

_ "Killian, the castle is surrounded by guards and it's an only a short ride away. I don't want to bother you." I said. "I rode my horse here and I can certainly ride him back. I don't need your assistance."_

_ In fact the castle was about forty-five minutes away. In her hast to leave the castle, she didn't think that she'd rode that far until she reach the ocean. She was always drawn here. The beach was always quiet and calming. She felt at home looking beyond the salty water wondering what an adventure it would be to sail without a care._

_ "I will ride with you and when we are close to the castle I remain behind," he said._

_ Emma knew a losing battle, if ever she was face with one. And she knows, that with Killian by her side, she'll feel much safer. _

_ "And I will stay behind until I see that you're are safely behind the castle walls."_

_ "That's not necessary," but the look she got from him told her other wise. He would not relent and he had a look that she quite sure was similar. The one her dad had when the Evil Queen vowed she'd have her revenge if its means that the Prince would lose his most precious gift, his daughter._

_ "Emma, I want to assure that you get there safely. The forest can be treacherous at night love."_

_ She crossed her arms, and looked at the Pirate and wondered why he cared so much, with only their meeting. He could keep surprising her and she would not have a problem with it. He would make a fine prince, she decided. Although she wasn't quite certain, how he was went from being a Pirate to a Prince. Captain Hook terrified her and not because he was dangerous, because she was trapped in his hook and did not to let her go. _

_ "Very well, if you wish to accompany me back to castle, then I suggest we start our ride this moment,'' she said grudgingly._

_ He nodded and followed her back to where she left her horse. He'd been lucky that one of the patrons offered one of theirs to him, no the patron seemed overjoyed at the thought of the Captain riding his stallion and other eager patrons rendered there animal to him. He was not lucky; it was utter admiration and regard for him._

_ They said nothing as they mounted the animals and headed to the castle. Both of them lost in their own thoughts. _

_ "Until we meet again princess," he said. _

_ Emma did not say anything. She got to her room, without any avail and cried herself to sleep. _

_ Yes the Captain had made an impression and he had done it by stealing her heart away. He might have well taken it, because she shall never be the same woman again. No never again._

_ Chapter Three Teaser_

"My God Emma what were you thinking?"

He grabbed her shoulder and Emma leaned into his length, inhaling his scent, sea, spice and rum. Sending a hum right to her center. She wanted to fall into him and forget.

"What's wrong lass, you can tell me anything," he said, and his voice sounded different.

She nodded, and finally looked up, pulling her eyes from the cabin floor to his face. And then she saw him. Just saw him, the way his eyes reading her like she was a book he just could not put down. His piercing blue eyes. His face, which had taken up her residence in her dreams. It was somehow familiar, he had a scar under his right eye and she suddenly wanted to reach out and touch it. She seemed to remember every feature of his handsome face, from the slight incline of his of brows, to the slight curl of his lips, his hair dark that could never quite decide which was it wanted to rest.

She swallowed. Breathed. Not quite how a princess was meant to, but she breathed. More slowly had each breath hitched. Her lips parted and she wanted him to kiss her.

"I'm sorry," she said. She did not know what she was sorry for, but she it all the same or because she didn't know what else to say.

"My Gods," he swore, searching her face with urgent eyes, "what happened to you? Did that bastard hurt you? Are you all right Emma? Please love answer me."

His gripped loosened slightly as he looked her up and down, trying to see if she was hurt. He cared. The pirate cared for her. Shes only had the pleasure of meeting one time before, but that was enough time to know that she could never love another man. Killian Jones was the man she was meant for, he was hers and hopefully he thought the same way about her.

"No," Emma said, shaking her head. "It not one person, it was everyone. My parents, my betrothal and his father." He grinds his teeth at the mention of him. "Killian, I wanted to see you, I thought if…. Well, I maybe you could let me forget it all"

**Review Please. I've already written the outline for next couple of chapters. Just need to gather my thoughts. I tend to writing the end of a chapter first and work my way backwards. **


End file.
